¿Cómo será tener su vida?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Mis padres son una mierda, nunca jamás han demostrado algún tipo de afecto hacía mí y mi puto hermano es solamente un estorbo. Siempre me he preguntado como es tener una familia feliz, con padres que me quieran mucho y se preocupan por mí, tener un hermanito con quién divertirme y querer, y al verlo a él que tiene todo lo que yo tanto anhelo, me pregunto ¿Cómo será tener su vida?


**¿CÓMO SERÁ TENER SU VIDA?**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo un fic especial de otro de mis Multi-Chapters más famosos y vistos en sus momentos y ese fic es (como siempre escuchen música de tambores XD) ¡UNIVERSO PARALELO! (en vez de que las personas se asombren o aplaudan, se escucha el canto de los grillos y pasa una planta rodante) Sí, sí, al igual que el fic especial que hice sobre LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK sé que hay muchas personas que no han visto esa historia, pero no se preocupen, no va a ser muy difícil entender este fic, así que explicaré algunas cosas importantes.**

**Primero que todo, aquí todos los chicos, chicas y personajes de la serie son TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES a lo que son "normalmente" tal vez sea difícil imaginarse esto, pero les daré unos cuantos ejemplos: tanto Kyle, como Butters y Pip son unos cabrones de primera clase, peleoneros, bastos e hijos de perra musculosos, Damien no es el hijo del Demonio, sino que es un santo, mejor dicho, es el hijo de Dios, Craig tiene la misma aptitud de un Tweek "normal" o sea un loquillo, paranoico y esquizofrénico de primera clase, Stan es un gótico llorón emotivo, Cartman es un gordito simpático y amable, Wendy es una puta de primera clase, Bebe es una estudiante modelo y muy tímida y mi contraparte es alguien muy responsable, estudioso y un gran científico, tímido y en vez de tener el poder la imaginación, tiene poderes… ¡Pues científicos obviamente! XD.**

**¿Ya captaron lo que quise decir? Ahora bien, continuemos. En la primera temporada de ese fic los chicos de ese universo paralelo se encontraron con los chicos de un universo "normal" (Gracias a un portal que yo hice) y todos se asombraron por las grandes diferencias que hay entre ellos, tanto en lo físico como en aptitud y mientras que algunos se llevaron bien con sus contrapartes, otros por otro lado… son como el agua y el aceite (especialmente los dos Damien que se mataron a las trompadas en una lucha divina XD) y si se preguntan cómo fue el encuentro de todos ellos, les sugiero que vean el capítulo 38 de la primera temporada de Universo Paralelo y les aseguro que las reacciones de todos ellos al conocerse son MUY graciosas XD.**

**Y por último, este fic será contado desde el punto de vista del Kyle paralelo, quién fue uno de los protagonistas principales de la primera temporada y hablará sobre cómo se siente luego de haber conocido al Kyle normal y la familia de este y a él le gusta mucho la tímida Bebe paralela al igual que el Kyle normal le gusta la coqueta Bebe normal ;D**

**Así que ya aclarando todo esto, comencemos… a y por cierto, al Butters paralelo se le llama Leo y es igual al Leo de ¡Ah Regresado! Aunque no es tan súper fuerte y en vez de tener a Caos en su mente como personalidad maligna, tiene una personalidad amable llamada Paz u Orden y Wendy es su puta principal.**

**Ahora sí comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Después de que todos conociéramos a nuestras contrapartes, regresamos a nuestro mundo cruzando el portal que construyó el devora libros de Alarcón y este pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio luego de haber presionado un botón que cerró ese portal.

-Qué bueno que todos hayan llegado sanos y salvos- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo un poco.

-Oye sabiondo- le llamé y él dio un brinco en su lugar asustado y me preguntó que quería -¿Cuándo vas a volver a abrir ese portal para poder volver a ver a nuestras contrapartes?- le pregunté ya que tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver al otro sabiondo de mi contraparte, a su familia y a la sexy contraparte de Bebe.

-Oh… pu-pues dentro de unos días, es que primero ten-tengo que hacerle unos cuantos ajustes al portal- me dijo ese marica de forma tímida.

-¿Qué sea rápido, entendiste?- le exigí y él desvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No seas así con Luis Carlos, Kyle- me pidió la lindura de Bebe que estaba cerca de mí.

-Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices linda- le dije sonriendo y ella se sonrojó un poco y clavó la mirada en el piso.

-Ya quiero volver a ver a mi maricón contraparte, tengo que enseñarle muchas cosas para que se vuelva todo un cabrón como yo- dijo el puto de Leo sonriendo de forma maliciosa apegando a su cuerpo a la ramera de Wendy y vi que Philip susurró algo como: "Lo mismo digo".

-Yo también quiero volver a ver a mi otro yo- dijo el niño mimado y ricachón de Kenny que por alguna razón parecía sonreír algo emocionado.

-No sé qué tiene de emocionante ver a nuestras conformistas contrapartes- el mimo llorón de Stan como es de esperarse no estaba para nada emocionado.

-Lo mismo digo, no me apetece para nada volver a ver a mi ruin y diabólica contraparte- le apoyó el santurrón de Damien, de seguro sigue molesto por la encarnizada pelea que tuvo con ese Damien paralelo que resultó ser el mismísimo hijo del Diablo.

-Oh vamos, no digan eso. A mí me parece lindo poder interactuar con personas que son iguales a nosotros pero con pensamientos diferentes- el culón marica de Cartman trató de ver el lado bueno de todo esto.

-¿Y quién pidió tu opinión, vaca imbécil?- le pregunté ya molesto y él agachó la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno chicos, sé que a todos les ha resultado interesante todo este asunto de poder conocer a nuestras contrapartes, pero ya es hora de que todos vuelvan a sus casas para que descansen- nos dijo amablemente la puta vieja y fea de la señorita Garrison.

-En marcha chicos, vamos a ver si la puta madre de Kyle sigue manteniendo la oferta de dos por el precio de uno- dijo el malparido de Leo a sus compinches haciendo que rieran y con la intención de provocarme, pero ese me valía un bledo; después de todo no estaba diciendo nada que fuera mentira.

-Oh que lastima chicos y yo que quería divertirme con todos ustedes en la noche- dijo Wendy fingiendo tristeza y puchero, de seguro quería hacer una de sus tantas orgías.

-Bueno, ya que lo dices de esa forma perra. Creo que mejor nos divertimos contigo esta noche y ya más adelante con la señora Broflovski- el cara cortada ese cambió de opinión mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo y los demás pendejos sonrieron muy ansiosos.

-Ah padre mío…- el angelito de Damien suspiro molesto y hastiado por esa aptitud para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz.

-También vámonos chicos, tenemos unos ancianos que ayudar en el hospital- al grandulón de Trent y sus lameculos Mark y Josh también les incomodaba esa aptitud.

-Nosotros también larguémonos muchachos, ya hemos vivido mucho en este día tan alocado- habló Tweek con toda indiferencia haciéndonos un gesto obsceno con la mano que significaba que nos metiéramos una verga por el culo, para luego retirarse con el loco de Craig que decía sus típicas estupideces, con Kevin, con Clyde y con Token que le hablaba a este último de forma muy emocionada, que marica.

-Yo ten-tengo que llegar rápido a casa, mamá se mo-molestara mucho si llego tarde- el gordo maricón de Cartman se preocupó mucho.

-Oye Cartman, si quieres… te llevo en mi limosina- le ofreció el ricachón de Kenny algo apenado, y tanto la albóndiga como el llorón de Stan y yo lo vimos asombrados ¿Desde cuándo es así de considerado?

-¿En serio Kenny? ¡Muchas gracias!- el cerdito se lo agradeció muy feliz abrazándolo y levantándolo un poco del piso.

-Sí, sí. Pero no abuses de mi hospitalidad- el marica refinado de nuevo puso su típico semblante déspota y desinteresado.

-Vámonos Chris, recuerda que tenemos una importante misión que hacer- dijo Greg a su francés amigo que como toda el marica francesa que es se despidió cortésmente de nosotros y también se retiraron.

-Yo también tengo que llegar temprano a casa- comentó Bebe casi tan preocupada como el saco de mierda.

-Si quieres te acompaño- le ofrecí sonriendo de medio lado y ella de nuevo se sonrojó un poco.

-Mu-muchas gracias Kyle- sonreí más por sus palabras -¿Y tú Luis Carlos?- le preguntó a la rata de biblioteca y me molesté ya que solo quería pasar el rato con ella y con nadie más.

-No gracias, yo me voy a quedar a hacerle esos ajustes a mi portal- dijo él sonriendo y de nuevo yo también sonreí ya que podría estar solo con Bebe.

-Entonces vámonos preciosa- de nuevo Bebe se sonrojo un poco por lo que le dije, pero antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha, vi al mimo de Stan que miraba fijamente como Wendy se estaba retirando del lugar aún apegada al cuerpo del pendejo de Leo que le acariciaba el culo y luego le dio una calada a su cigarro entrecerrando los ojos y yo solté un suspiro ya que a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella le dio la patada, aún no lo supera por completo -"¿Cuándo será el puto día en que deje de lloriquear por eso?"- pensé hastiado.

-¿Pasa algo Kyle?- me preguntó Bebe.

-Nada linda, ya vámonos- la cogí de la mano para ya retirarnos del gimnasio de la escuela.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles del pueblucho y se hacía de noche, le pregunté de qué había hablado con su contraparte. Me dijo que ella está interesada en tener una relación con mi nerd contraparte; no puedo negar que se me asombrara por eso ya que yo justamente quiero tener una relación con mi linda rubia, de seguro es una de las tantas ironías de la vida.

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti Kyle de qué hablaste con tu contraparte?- cuando me preguntó eso, enseguida desvié la mirada al recordar la charla que tuve con sus padres y hermano -¿Kyle, acaso dije algo que no debía?- me preguntó algo preocupada.

-No preciosa, no es nada de eso. Es que es algo medio complicado- le dije para que no se pusiera así -mira, ya llegamos a tu casa- nos detuvimos.

-Oh, no me di cuenta. Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kyle- me agradeció sonriendo con los labios apretados.

-De nada lindura, fue todo un placer- de nuevo se puso rojita por mis palabras y antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, le di un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla -hasta mañana- me despedí sonriendo enormemente y dejándola con la boca entreabierta y más roja que mi cabello.

No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a mi casa, en donde de seguro mis padres estarán gritándose y peleando como siempre y mi puto hermano estará siendo el mismo estorbo de siempre, así que di un vuelta por ahí pensando en… los padres y el hermano de mi contraparte, mejor dicho, pensando en lo que ellos me dijeron cuando me conocieron.

_-Es un placer conocerlo joven- me dijo su papá ofreciéndome la mano derecha en forma de saludo, yo retrocedí precavido por puro instinto ya que cuando mi propio padre me acerca la mano de esa forma, es para darme un buen golpe y jamás para saludarme amablemente._

_-Vaya joven, debo reconocer que eres casi tan lindo como mi Kyle- me alagó la mamá de mi contraparte._

Eso fue sin dudas lo que me dejo fuera de combate ya que nunca, NUNCA, mi madre me ha dicho algo como eso, ni siquiera cuando era un niñito ha mostrado ese tipo de afecto. Sentí algo que tampoco he sentido nunca, no sé cómo describirlo pero era una sensación muy agradable que me gustaba mucho ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué me gustó mucho lo que me dijo? Acaso… ¿Era felicidad al recibir esa clase de afecto por parte de mis padres paralelos?

¡NO! Eso es estúpido ¡Yo no necesito del afecto de nadie para ser feliz! Lo único que me importa es lograr tener a la linda Bebe a mi lado y ya ¡No necesito del cariño de nadie más!

¿Entonces por qué rayos me sentí tan feliz cuando la mamá de mi contraparte me dijo eso? ¿Es que acaso hay una parte de mí que desea con todo su corazón tener ese tipo de atención y cariño paternal?

¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué de repente estoy pensando de esta manera tan estúpida?! Ya me estoy comportando como el marica de Stan que llora por no tener el cariño de la puta de Wendy.

Y hablando de Stan, no pude interactuar con su contraparte, pero por lo que noté él y mi otro yo parecen ser muy bueno amigos, tal vez aún siguen siendo mejores amigos como lo era yo con el Stan que conozco cuando éramos unos niños… los súper mejores amigos.

¡Oh no demonios! ¿Acaso también me estoy poniendo llorica por eso también? ¡Si a mí me debe de valer un carajo lo que pase al mimo llorón! Tampoco necesito de amigos para ser feliz.

-¡Pásame el balo, John!- vi a unos niños jugando futbol en un parque, a pesar de que es tarde.

-¡Hay te va, Ben!- el otro niño se lo paso y el tan John la pateo haciendo un gol -¡GOL, GOLAZO!- exclamó triunfal.

-¡Es que los dos formamos un equipo invencible!- el otro chico también se emocionó.

No pude evitar soltar una risa irónica acompañada de un suspiro al recordar como jugaba así con Stan antes de que se volviera un emotivo de mierda, de seguro esos niños son súper mejores amigos.

No quería seguir pensando en el pasado, así seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que pasé cerca de un restaurante y visualice una pequeña familia; lo clásico de siempre, un hombre, una mujer, un chico que tiene un hermanito menor.

Esto es algo que ya me ha pasado antes, pero ver una familia así me da una sensación de… de envidia y tristeza, una pequeña familia feliz mientras que yo tengo una que representa perfectamente la palabra disfuncional y de seguro la familia del otro Kyle es una muy feliz.

Ah carajo, ¿A quién trato de engañar? ¡SÍ MALDITA SEA, YO DESEARÍA TENER UNA FAMILIA FELIZ! Con padres que me amen y se preocupen por mí, un hermanito al que cuidar y con el que pueda divertirme y que también me quiera ¡PERO NO, TENGO UNA PUTA FAMILIA DE MIERDA! Es una de las cosas que más desearía tener aparte de Bebe.

No puedo negarlo ¡ME DA UNA ENORME ENVIDIA Y TRISTEZA VER LA FELICIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS CON SUS FAMILIARES! Y no solo cuando veo a mocosos con sus padres ¡Sino con algunos de mis compañeros de escuela!

El culón por ejemplo, tal vez su única familia sea su madre que es tan fría, estricta y amargada como una monja, pero ella es así porque él quiere que sea alguien de bien cuando sea más grande, Damien con tan solo decir que su padre es el Todo Poderoso Dios es más que suficiente, los padres del grandulón de Trent, Mark y Josh son de ese tipo de personas que se prestan para la caridad y ayudan a los pobres, enfermos, heridos y ancianos por pura voluntad, hasta el llorón de Stan tiene una familia que lo quiere y que lo acepta tal y como es y él no se da cuenta de lo que tiene.

Incluso Leo tiene a unos padres que lo quieren, a pesar de que le tienen un miedo atroz y más porque su abuelita también lo quiere mucho y lo acepta tal como es.

La vida es tan injusta ¡¿Por qué ellos tienen una familia que los quieran y yo no?! ¡¿Por qué no tengo padres y un hermano que me quieran y me demuestren su afecto?! Oh por lo menos si tengo una familia disfuncional, que sea como la de Kenny, que a pesar de que sus ricachones padres no le presten ni cinco de atención a él o a sus hermanos, tiene a su hermano mayor Kevin que lo quiere mucho y se preocupa tanto por él como por Karen y tienen mucha solvencia económica.

Y ese poco afecto que los padres del otro Kyle me mostraron… ¡DEMONIOS! Como desearía estar en su lugar y tener por lo menos durante un solo día a sus padres y saber cómo es el verdadero cariño paternal, sentirse querido y amado por los que me trajeron al mundo y también sentir el amor fraternal hacia un hermano.

Pero esa es solo una ilusión, aunque los volviera a ver no creo que me acepten en su familia o algo así, es decir ¡Solo mírenme! Soy un rebelde sin causa, patán, altanero, grosero e irreverente que no le gusta rendir cuentas a nadie ¿Quién querría a alguien como yo en su familia?

Lo mismo pasaría con mi relación de súper amistad que tenía con el mimo de Stan, tal vez fuimos los mejores amigos en el pasado pero yo fui el que le puso final a esa relación, pero… tal vez, solo tal vez si él dejara su aptitud TAN pesimista, consideraría la posibilidad de ser amigos de nuevo; pero esa también es otra ilusión.

Mejor debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas y desear lo imposible y me enfoco en lo importante oh sea Bebe por supuesto. Aún tengo los 50 mil dólares que el ricachón me dio por "compasión y caridad" así que podría comprarme mi propia casita en dónde pueda vivir solo sin tener que seguir aguantando las estupideces y maltratos de mis viejos ni al enano inútil de Ike y quien sabe, tal vez cuando sea más grande y haya logrado tener a Bebe como mi bella esposa, yo podría formar mi propia familia con ella y yo seré mucho mejor padre que el hijo de puta que tengo por padre.

Ya se hizo muy tarde, así que no tuve más opción que volver a mi "bello y acogedor" hogar y cuando estaba llegando a él…

-¡ERES UN POBRE DIABLO QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA!- escuché los gritos de mi "dulce" madre.

-¡Y TÚ ERES UNA PUTA QUE NO SABES LO QUE HACES! Después de haberte acostado con esos tipos ¡Se largaron antes de que te pagaran! ¡NO VALES UNA VERGA!- ahora se escuchó la "encantadora" voz de mi padre y luego se escucharon el sonido de cosas rompiéndose.

Solté un suspiro de fastidio ya que es el mismo cuento de siempre ¡COMO LOS ODIO! Así que con toda calma entre a nuestro "lindo" e inmundo hogar.

-Hola- fue mi simple saludo y como era de esperarse, ellos no me prestaron ni cinco de atención y siguieron con lo suyo y subí a mi habitación y vi al inútil de Ike acostado en la cama de su cuarto leyendo una revista sin mortificarse en lo más mínimo por la discusión de nuestros padres -hola estorbo- le saludé secamente y él sin despegar su vista de su revista, me mostró el dedo medio de su mano derecha y gruñí molesto.

Al entrar a mi pútrido cuarto lleno de cucarachas y ratas que se asustaron y se fueron al verme, me tiré en mi inmunda cama y pasé mis brazos por detrás de la cabeza y no pude evitar pensar en mi contraparte y en lo que tiene y no pude evitar preguntarme…

_**¿CÓMO SERÁ TENER SU VIDA?**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 11/10/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic sobre el Kyle paralelo, sé que tiene una vida muy dura, pero en la segunda temporada sus problemas y los que tienen los demás chicos se resolverán ;D**

**Ah y por cierto… ¡MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! (Se tira confeti, cerbatanas y se soplan espanta suegras XD) no diré mi edad pero solo diré que ya me he graduado de la escuela y de la universidad desde hace rato y como pasó en mi fic de El Uno Para el Otro en el que se celebró mis dos años aquí en fan ficción, estaría MUY agradecido si alguien hace un fic en mi honor ;D.**


End file.
